


Reeses cups an Tinsel

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Patience (Supernatural), Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Sam adviced Dean to try and summon Gabriel, because he hasn’t been dead before, why would he be now? Dean does his research and tries to assemble everything just right. But the fact that they’re still kinda locked in by the snow, doesn’t do him any favours.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Reeses cups an Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> I just had to get Gabe back... they shouldn’t have killed him off. He is such an amazing character! So, day 8, and we get our Archangel back... at least here.

**December 8th**

Dean had spent yesterday trying to find how to summon an Archangel, because annoying as he was, Sam had been right. Gabriel had turned up alive a few times, when they’d thought him dead,  _ and _ the guy had eaten. Whole stacks of candy, pastries and all kinds of desserts. So he must know  _ something _ to experience taste. The windows were less covered by snow, and Dean had tried to open the front door, but to no avail just yet. He did think it had a little give, but it didn’t open. It bummed him a bit, since he couldn’t get a lily now, but maybe a poinsettia could suffice…

He set up his ritual, hoping fervently that a horn-shaped ornament and an empty scroll would call the archangel over as well as a real horn and a filled scroll. At the stroke of seven am, he lit the white and silver candles and held a flame to the herbs in the silver bowl, endowed with pearls and moonstones. “Archangel Gabriel, Levannah, Ruler of Shamayim, please hear my plea. Come hither.” The archaic speech made Dean doubt Gabriel would ever answer, so he changed up the wording. “I’ll have some Reeses cups at the ready, and Castiel can bake some cinnamon buns.” The herbs suddenly blazed and died out, but not a single caramel coloured hair was seen. 

Dean sighed. Well, worth a try. He made his way to the kitchen as usual and just started his greeting, when a ruckus made them both look around with blades drawn. “Holy oak… Mother Freya help me… son of a… HELLS BELLS!” The Bunker shook a little at that and Dean was secretly impressed with the might of Gabe’s true voice. “WINCHESTER! Where are my Reeses cups? You’d better have them or else…” Cas froze, big blue eyes trained on Dean now. “Is that… Gabriel?” Dean chuckled sheepishly. “Sure sounds like him… on an unrelated note, Cas, could you bake us some cinnamon buns today? Yeah? Good.. I’m gonna try and find that sugar junkie. Be back in a jiffy.” He ran before Cas could start asking more questions. He followed the grumbling and grousing to a storage room. The exact same one he and Sam had found their decorations for the holidays in. “Great Jotuns… how am I ever gonna… for the love of thunder… aw… Heck no… no.. noooo… oh come  _ on! _ ” Carefully, Dean pushed open the door. “Ehm… Gabriel?” he tried. “Dean! Thank the stars you’re here! Get me the tooth rotting Hell out of this!” Dean bit his lip. Somehow Gabriel had not manifested himself neatly in the circle with the nine-pointed star Dean had so painstakingly drawn. No. The guy had popped up in the middle of the leftover decorations, and was currently battling fiercely with yards and yards of tinsel.

“Oh my… Geez, Gabe…” Dean started laughing, but one scorching glare from those amber eyes had him bottle it up. “Lemme help you. You can’t smite tinsel.” Another glare, a little less heated this time. “Yeah. Thanks muttonhead. I know. Get me out of this and give me the candy you promised.” Dean gently began untangling the silver stuff from around the irate Archangel. “Almost got it.. hang on… aaaaand done!” With a flourish, Dean pulled the last bit off. “C’mon. Candy and Cas are in the kitchen.” Gabriel grumbled, but followed him. “You’d better have not lied about Cassie being here and baking me… Cassie!!! Baby bro! Whoa… not with the flour hands, buddy… whatcha making?” 

Cas wiped his flour hands on the tea towel he had tucked in his waistband, and hugged Gabriel quickly. “Cinnamon buns. Dean requested them.” The Archangel glanced at Dean with a knowing smirk. “Did he now? Well, well, well. Makes up for his mistake in summoning me.” Dean dropped his head to his chin. Of course. The tiny, but powerful, twerp had to tattle on him. “He summoned you?” Cas wondered, his head in that adorable tilt. “I did. I have a question, and I think you could do with having an angel around that doesn’t want to either kill you or reprogram you.” That had Gabe redirect his attention back to Cas. “What? Reprogram? What is he talking about, Cassie?” Cas looked uneasy, and turned back to kneading his dough, his slender hands strong and sure, making Dean bite his lip as he imagined them on his body. “I’ll tell you later, Gabriel. For now, I’m wondering why you did not appear when Dean did the actual summoning.” Point to the seraph. “Yeah, Why didn’t you? I spent twenty minutes on that star,” Dean groused. 

Gabriel put his hands in his side and glared. “Because, you utter dingus, you used poinsettia instead of lily. It threw my focal point off.” Cas rolled his deep blue eyes. “Dean… symbolism is important. Not just to get the right entity, but also to get them where you need them.” Gabriel waved a hand at Cas, indicating that he’d hit the nail on the head. “At least you got the star, the horn, the scroll and my names and title right. Otherwise I’d have ended up miles from here,” the Archangel muttered darkly. “So where’s my Reeses cups, Winchester?” Dean chuckled and got them from a cabinet. “Here you go. You earned the lot.” Gabriel looked at him suspiciously. “I mean it. Thanks man.” Cheeks bulging with chocolate Gabe dipped his head. “Gabriel? Oh my… it worked! It really worked!” Sam ran inside and hugged the much smaller Archangel. “Hiya Sammich. Good to see you too. Missed those big hugs.” Dean blinked. “You never hugged him…” Blushing, Sam smirked. “Not with you near, Narnian.”


End file.
